Claws
by swagmine
Summary: Kagami sighed. Why won't these furry rainbow freaks leave him alone? Shifter!AU


**A/N: I really don't know about this one o_o**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke doesn't belong to me**

* * *

><p><em>"Oi, Bakagami. Play one-on-one with me."<em>

Kagami sighed in irritation. He had hoped to spend his weekend alone (repeat, _alone)_, but then these stupid rainbow haired _idiots _invited themselves over. He was fine with dealing with just one, but the whole pack? He could already feel a migraine coming on. Kise was in his animal form (a wolf) and refused to shift out of it. He seemed oblivious to how terrified Kagami was and snuggled into Kagami's stomach. Kuroko (in his animal form as well, a husky) was aware of Kagami's terror but didn't seem to mind. He sat in between Kagami's paws, his tail constantly flicking Kagami in the neck. Akashi had wandered off somewhere, and Kagami knew better then to question him. Kagami was bigger than the redhead, but his eyes were as cold as ice, and he was rather creepy. Midorima was sitting on his couch and looking as if he wished he was somewhere else. _You're free to leave, _he thought bitterly. Murasakibara was looting through Kagami's pantry and devouring anything sweet.

And then there was _Aomine. _The annoying ganguro was constantly pestering Kagami about playing one-on-one with him even though Kagami kept telling him _no._

_"For the last time, Ahomine, no," _Kagami hissed. He started to bristle when Aomine smirked at him. He hated it when he was in his animal form and Aomine wasn't, since the guy would always look down at him. (It wasn't any different than normal, it was just that Kagami would have to tip his head back to make eye contact.)

"What's the matter, Kitty-chan? You scared?"

Kagami snarled at him. _"I told you to stop calling me that!"_

_"Kagami-kun, my ear itches," _Kuroko interrupted, nudging Kagami's chin with his head. The big cat recoiled. _"Can you scratch it, please?"_

_"Absolutely not!" _He tried to move, but Kise was now standing on him. _"Get off of me, Kise!"_

_"If Kurokocchi gets his ear scratched, I want to be scratched too," _he whined.

_"Off!"_

"Can you idiots quiet down?" Midorima glared at them. Kagami glared right back.

_"I didn't invite any of you here in the first place!" _He stood up and Kise fell on his back with a yelp. He was back on his paws in a instant, weaving through his paws. Kagami almost tripped over him and Kuroko and growled at them. They stared at the tiger as he stretched, his body bowing low. _"You're all so annoying." _he purred in pleasure as bones cracked and muscles pulled. _"Why did you come here anyway?"_

"We came to, uh..." Aomine forgot how to speak.

_"I'd play one-on-one with you, Ahomine, but I'm going to be a nice host and cook for you guys." _Kagami yawned and flicked his tail, looking at Aomine with narrowed red eyes.

Aomine smirked at the tiger. "I'll destroy you, _Bakagami."_

Kagami licked his lips and huffed at him. _"Check your food before you eat it, Ahomine. I might put something special in it." _ The temperature in the room started to warm up as he shifted back to his human form. A red mist surrounded him and his body started to change. It was quick and painless, the mist hiding most of his body from their view. And then it was over, the red mist disappearing and the temperature returning back to normal. He straightened his shirt and blew air from his mouth. "I'm making stir fry, and that's it. If I knew you guys were coming over I might have had time to make a bigger meal..."

"Stir fry is enough," Midorima said. He sounded breathless.

Kagami nodded stiffly before walking to the kitchen. "What are you doing? I made that yesterday!" He suddenly yelled. "Murasakibara, you idiot! Get out!"

The purple giant lumbered out of the kitchen, looking petulant. He was licking something from his fingers (which was normal.) He was pouting a little as well.

_"What did you eat, Murasakibara-kun?" _Kuroko was scratching his ear with his foot.

He huffed. "Kaga-chin had fudge," he pouted. "I ate most of it."

_"Why was he so mad then?" _Kise asked him. He had stretched out on the couch by Midorima who looked bothered by the wolf.

"Stay away from me," he grunted. "When was the last time you bathed? And do you have fleas or ticks?"

Kise looked offended. _"You're so mean, Midorimacchi! I took a shower this morning!" _He shook out his golden fur, growled at him, then jumped off the couch with his head high.

Aomine rolled his eyes.

"If he didn't want me to eat it he should have hid it," Murasakibara mumbled.

"You would have found it anyway, you stupid ogre."

**...**

"Kise, get out of here," Kagami growled at the wolf. Kise looked up at him his tongue out. He wagged his tail innocently. Kagami was surprised he hadn't passed out yet. Yeah, wolves weren't dogs, but they were pretty darn close. "I'm working."

_"Pay attention to me~" _He whined, putting his giant paws on his leg. His sharp claws caught on Kagami's pants. Kagami kicked at him, but Kise clung to him like a cat.

"Do you want me to lock you on the balcony?"

_"So mean!" _Kise let out a weird crying sound. Kagami tried to kick him in the jaw, but Kise still hung on to him.

_"Ryouta, stop that at once. Can't you see Taiga is busy?" _At Akashi's voice, Kise whimpered and tucked his tail in between his legs. He hid behind Kagami, and he sighed.

Kagami didn't look, but he could feel Akashi's overwhelming presence behind him. He did, however, glance over his shoulder. The cheetah was seated on his counter, tail wrapped around his long legs. He sat up straight, his red and gold eyes meeting Kagami's.

_"Your home is much cleaner then I expected." _He dipped his head slightly.

"Uh, thanks." Kagami returned back to cooking, ignoring Kise's soft whimpers.

It was quiet enough for Kagami to feel awkward. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew Akashi was looking at him. He didn't know _why, _but the cheetah was. He didn't even hear any sound from the living room.

The only noise was the quiet sizzling of the food in the pan. Even Kise had stopped making that annoying sound he dare called whimpering. _So awkward...! _He could feel a flush creeping up his neck. He was used to noise. A tv, people outside, even his own breathing. Kagami always hated silence; he could hear his heart beating, and he swore so could everyone else.

_"Taiga."_

His foot almost made contact with Kise's skull. "Yeah?"

_"Thank you for the meal."_

"It's not done yet," Kagami said, slightly surprised. He faced Akashi curiously. "For all you know, this could taste terrible."

The cheetah flicked one ear. _"I am just thanking you for cooking for us. I'll decide if your food is disgusting."_

"Er... okay."

**...**

There were no leftovers.

Kagami rubbed his stomach, not entirely satisfied. He barely got any! He had shifted into his tiger form to groom himself. Kise and Kuroko had tried to make him groom them. _"Do you not know how? Are you two that stupid?"_

He couldn't refuse Akashi, though. He had asked (or commanded) rather politely. _"Taiga, I can't reach this spot behind my neck. Would you get it for me?"_

It was around ten when he realized the miracles had no intention of leaving.

_"Where are you all gonna sleep, huh?!" _Kagami snarled at all of them.

_"You are the host, Taiga, so we are leaving that up to you." _Akashi sat on top of the couch, looking down at all of them.

_"You're all sleeping up here," _he deadpanned. _"If I crammed you all in my room, I think someone would die."_

Kagami never quite got to sleep that night. The miracles either wanted to watch a movie (mostly Kise) or go outside at twelve a.m. and play basketball (mostly all of them.)

Oh, well. It's not like he needed sleep anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>basically everyone can shift into a animal and the miracles like to bother Kagami (i totally won't be making this up as i go along)<strong>


End file.
